Rufus
Description "The mysterious bounty hunter." Main Info *'Name:' Rufus Wilde *'Age:' Unknown (Looks to be around 20) *'Likes:' Bounty Money, Solitude *'Dislikes:' His father, Being approached by someone else After being abandoned and driven by his resentment towards his estranged father, Rufus Wilde set out to surpass his father’s abilities and become one of the world’s greatest bounty hunters. He spent many years as a lone wolf honing his skills and perfecting his deadly trade, and after the end of a lengthy pursuit in Aernas, Rufus prepared to return to the Underworld until he suddenly discovered an enigmatic blue flame and decided to investigate. Personality Rufus' childhood scars have made him a very bitter and calculative character in all instances. He prefers to work alone and does not trust anyone. Other *Rufus' tribe is known as the Haros. The Haros are demons native to the Underworld, and whose warriors, the bounty hunters, are charged with protecting the balance between Aernas and the Underworld. They have the ability to deal with evil souls and either send them back to the Underworld's prisons or extinguish them forever, depending on the circumstances. *Rufus is known to be Lass's half brother. A side-by-side Lass and Rufus official art shows that their faces look the same, though their hair styles are different. **Like Lass, Rufus also has possession of the power known as the blue flame. This is evidenced in one of his official artworks, but even though he has significantly more control over it than his brother, he is never seen using it in game. *According to his Brazilian profile, before the events of the main game, Rufus went out of his way to meet his brother after he discovered that his father had another child with a human woman during his stay in Aernas. Lass was at that time still trapped in the circus. Rufus, disgusted at the weak and pathetic creature that was his younger half-brother, abandoned Lass to his fate. *Rufus has a prosthetic left arm, indicated by the blue line running all the way from his shoulder down to the back of his hand. It is an injury caused by Berkas. *Strangely, despite Rufus's personality, his first meeting and subsequent dialogues with Lass in the Hero Dungeon, Wizard's Labyrinth show him always being the first to initiate conversation with his brother. During the few scenes they share, neither seems to display any form of hostility towards each other, and Lass does not show knowledge of knowing who Rufus is to him. Unlocking Rufus can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. Quotes *''"I shall lead you to death."'' *''"The darkness will consume you."'' *''"Too slow!"'' *''"I can smell the fear in you."'' *''"Already exhausted?...You're a fool."'' *''"How can this be...?"'' *''"You can scream at Death's door all you want."'' *''"That wasn't even worth my bullets."'' Trivia *Strangely he has no information on the Grand Chase North America's website. *As a bounty hunter who hunts down souls that escape from the Underworld, Rufus may have some sort of enmity towards Ley, who is a vessel for both her own and Edna's soul as a result of a ritual by Zero's master, Oz, to save her life when she was critically ill. This is displayed when he attacks her in the Wizard's Labyrinth. *Rufus is the first character to be released with all 4 of his jobs. However, he was released with only his 1st job in North America and Philippines, releasing a job one after another every week. *Rufus is known as "Lupus" in the Korean server and "Luxus" in the Philippines server. *Rufus is one of three characters who specializes in machinery, the other two being Mari and Lire. In Rufus's case, all his weapons are firearms, which are technologically-powered tools. *Unlike Dio, another AP character who uses various weapons, Rufus' other weapons are labeled as support weapons. *In the Indonesian server, Rufus' Cash Mission was sold for 0 Cash Points from 2 August (after maintenance) - 6 September 2012 (before maintenance). Category:Characters